Mom Elphaba
by Emmazippy577
Summary: Based on a prompt from tumblr's @eggosandexmen: Mom Elphaba Where Elphie cannot help but adopt all of the street children she meets. I'm expecting roughly 40 chapters. Gelphie pairing, rated for language.
1. Prologue

**Okay so this first chapter is entirely background, a prologue if you will. It was more for my benefit for setting the scene and such. It's honestly kind of poorly written, if you ask me. If you aren't down for that, then skip it. It won't bother me a bit. I don't own Wicked. This is just for fun.**

 **BOOKSICAL - from a prompt given by eggosandxmen on tumblr! Thanks eggosandxmen!**

* * *

As soon as she'd said yes, they were flying.

Ecstatic and petrified, Elphaba's knuckles were white as they gripped the broom in front of Glinda. Glinda noticed this, and was grateful for the comfort Elphaba's arms on either side of her offered. Trying to offer some comfort in return, Glinda wrapped her petite and manicured fingers around Elphaba's arm, and kissed it softly. Elphaba's eyes widened and a blush spread on her cheeks at the tiny gesture, feeling very warm and comforted, as was intended. They continued on, Glinda quickly dozing off against her Elphie as the blonde's adrenaline faded.

They'd been flying all night. Dawn was approaching, when Glinda awoke, and they were just reaching the limits of Tenniken, a much smaller metropolis. Elphaba's adrenaline had begged off and Glinda could sense the shift in demeanor as they approached the city.

"It's been almost 30 hours, Elphie," Glinda murmured, somehow still pronouncing every consonant, "since you last slept."

"I slept on our train to the City."

"And that was nearly 30 hours ago. And when we got to the city,you insisted on staying up the rest of the night." Glinda knew better than to add, _practicing for your meeting with the Wizard._ Elphaba's pride had been wounded, she was doubting everything. _Besides me,_ Glinda thought lovingly, _but she's too stressed for much of our banter right now_.

Elphaba shook her head. "It cannot have been that long ago... Can it?" Elphaba sighed as Glinda nodded.

"It's best not to fly in daylight anyways, dear," Glinda reasoned.

"You _are_ right, of course. It's prudent to stay in the shadows."

"And the alleyways of Tenniken have plenty of shadows." Glinda smiled, "You can rest for awhile."

 _Or I could just find us something to eat,_ Elphaba thought mildly as they landed. _You deserve the rest of your sleep, Glin._ Regardless, they began their journey for safety in the dark alleyways.

* * *

Their journey for safety continued for months. By night, they would fly to new forests or cities. Once the sun rose, they would rest in the shadows.

When Glinda rested, as Elphaba flied, often the green girl would whisper pep-talks to herself, denying that fear forced tears to burn her face. She would, in the silence, vow to protect the only family that had ever loved her. When they were grounded and Glinda slept, but insomnia tugged Elphaba away from that so-craved drug, Elphaba would sometimes lift heavy objects with her arms or her magic, practicing in an attempt to ward off the fear that she would be unable to keep her family safe. Other times, Elphaba would hold Glinda tightly, often watching their surroundings warily, or watching the girl Elphaba's arms surrounded.

In all truthfulness, Elphaba had fallen in love with the way Glinda's blond curls fell against her chest, the exchanged pet names, and the way Glinda finally ended Elphaba's longing for _home,_ as they slept in odd places and ran for their lives.

Often, Elphaba's back would be pressed against a tree or a wall, as she tightly held Glinda against her stomach, when they dozed off together. Other times, when Glinda had dozed while flying and awoken when they landed, Glinda would be reclined against a wall as Elphaba's head rested on her lap. When they walked, Elphaba always kept an arm around her, her eyes shifting, and pulling her closer at the tiniest sound. At the slightest sign of apprehension in Elphaba's posture or expression, Glinda would always wrap her arms around the green girl in return, gently reassuring her that they were careful. At the slightest sign of fatigue, Glinda would be far less gentle in commanding Elphaba to stop and actually _be_ careful.

In all truthfulness, Glinda had fallen in love with the rise and fall of Elphaba's back, her fiercely protective streak, and the vulnerability she showed only when she believed Glinda was asleep.

They had admitted these things soon after their escapade began, and it had only made Glinda more firm in her reasonableness, and Elphaba more resolute in guarding of the blond.

* * *

The pair went all over Oz: so long as they kept moving, they reasoned, the Ozian forces would be unable to receive word of their whereabouts in a timely manner. Luckily, work was all over, in the many different sects of the resistance. As soon as Glinda fell asleep, Elphaba would unravel herself from the loving arms, and receive her orders from the heads of that particular base. She would carry them out quietly and typically with no issue. Rescues were the most common and the level of danger varied from kidnapper to kidnapper; the most common injury was a scratch from the frightened object of their rescue. Assassinations were taken care of from a ways off, and if not, the blood was washed off of her clothes before Glinda could awake. Sabotages were easily done from far off with the help of the Grimmerie. Infiltration missions were never assigned to her, seeing as she was green.

"That is not fair," Glinda responded the first time she was awake when Elphaba was given an assignment, and this demand for Glinda to stay behind was actively made. It was a rescue from a state dungeon, and would prove to be a more difficult one. "We are a team. I want to take care of you as much as you want to take care of me."

"I know, my sweet, but-"

"But nothing! We're going together and that's final."

After a few close calls, and some heated arguments, Glinda and Elphaba agreed that seven nights a month, they would approach it as a team. Another night a month, it was compromised, they would both stay at the base, to ease the other's mind.

In all truthfulness, Elphaba's mind was seldom at ease.

* * *

"You're mine," Elphaba muttered one evening, upon waking up from a nightmare. "More than my sweet, more than my precious; you are mine, my family."

Glinda continued to comb her fingers through Elphaba's hair. She sat, straddling the green lap, as she was held tightly by green arms. "That's what I am? Yours?"

"I mean, you're your own person, entirely. Don't misunderstand, my sweet. But you are mine to protect and love and cherish and... well, mine."

Glinda giggled, pushing black hair behind green ears. "I rather enjoy being yours."

"I try to make the experience rather enjoyable."

Night terrors had convinced Glinda that, from the core of her being, Elphaba was dedicated to protecting what was _hers_. Glinda had yet to realize that things could very easily be added on the list of what was _hers._

Until they met a young boy on the streets of Far Applerue.


	2. 1st March, part 1

It was nearly dawn when they landed in Applerue. There was a sect right outside of the city in need of magical assistance. For the time being, however, the pair was wandering the streets, searching for their guide.

"He said he'd meet us at 99 Macintosh Avenue," Elphaba muttered again, growing frustrated. "What kind of a city _is_ this? We were at 27, took two steps, and now are at 68? Damn Northerners -" At this, Glinda leveled her a glare. "Besides the Northerners of the Upper Uplands and Gilikin and whatnot, of course, my sweet."

"Look, maybe we should find-"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?" Glinda asked incredulously. " _I_ am the-"

"Seriously, Glinda, shut it. I hear something." At this, Glinda rolled her eyes and stopped her oncoming rant. Elphaba sneaked deeper into the shadows, following the sound. Glinda followed quickly behind, not wanting Elphaba to get herself into trouble.

* * *

"P-papa, please," Polo tried to stop crying, wiping his tears on his sleeve. All the six-year-old could manage to think was that his _arms and face hurt,_ and, by Oz, did he _miss mamma._

"Fucking brat," Polo's father slurred, pointing his beer towards the door. "Go to hell, go on. Get out!"

Polo, desperately afraid, did as he was bid. As he escaped, another beer bottle broke against the door frame.

Once outside of the house, Polo wandered under the overhang of a nearby building, trying to stop crying for good.

* * *

Elphaba followed the sound of glass breaking, until it lead her to a seedy one-story house. She viewed it in curiosity behind the cover of shadows, when suddenly, a child ran out. They watched him sit against a wall and begin to sob, and Glinda's heart broke. Elphaba, however, noticed the scars on his arms; and her heart was pricked with something, a drug of sorts, reminding her of how very similar she was to this child in her youth. She shot a glare towards the house, but turned, instead, and walked towards the boy.

"Hello," Elphaba all but whispered, getting the boy's attention. "Are you okay?" Polo shook his head and tried once again to cease his tears. "Hey, it's okay. You're allowed to cry." She offered him her hand gently for a handshake, and he glanced apprehensively at it. "I'm Elphaba. I know you're not supposed to talk to strangers, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you, and I'd like to help you."

In all of his six years, Polo had never seen a hand raised to him, yet not raised against him. For this, he jumped past it and hugged Elphaba hard. Elphaba hugged the little boy back tightly, and sat down, holding him properly.

Glinda watched this unfold in amazement. She'd always thought she was good with kids. The way Elphaba talked about the children she'd encountered in Center Munch, well, you'd believe the girl hated children for all they were worth. But here she was, her Elphie, comforting a ruddy little boy.

"It's going to be okay," Glinda heard her love whisper. "No one's going to hurt you anymore."

* * *

"I don't want to keep him because he's cute. I want to protect him because he's cute, and I want to keep him so I may protect him. That middle piece is very important... I like protecting cute things, okay?"

They had bought the boy a meal and were talking a ways off, Elphaba still keeping her eye on Polo. Glinda knew she was the final say on Elphaba's decision to keep this boy, and wanted to reason as much as she wanted to hear Elphaba reason in return.

"Where are we going to keep him? The two of us can hardly fit on that broom, and for all we travel, that'd be where he'd spend most nights."

"Then, let's stop travelling," Elphaba replied, rethinking her words as Glinda looked to her incredulously. "I would never give up helping Animals, Glin, you know that. But I can be a commuter. We work mostly at night anyways. Let's settle down, half-way. We've earned someplace permanent, don't you think."

 _Oh no, Miss Thropp,_ Glinda thought, _You will not tempt me with what I've said I wanted from the start. But if she means it..._ Glinda blinked hard to refocus. "What about the Wizard?"

"We'll find someplace far from where the Wizard would ever look. I'll practice day and night, to make sure he wouldn't even _dare_ looking for us."

"And what do we do until you can find this oh-so-secure fortress?"

"I'll... We'll... Kiamo Ko!"

"What?"

"West, out west, there's a castle. Fiyero's family used to live there." Glinda felt herself bristle at mention of her old ex.

"And so his family is not there now?"

"No, no, the place is run down. They don't have the heart to tear it down, and those pious clowns don't have the stomach to visit it. It's perfect."

"And what if they do plan to visit?"

"I'll erase it, I'll erase their memories, Glinda. And I'll fix it all up, and you can redecorate," Elphaba took the blonde's hands, "Whatever it takes. We can make it work."

Glinda paused a moment. "This place, it's a palace?"

"A huge castle, with brick walls."

"So, every night you'll fly all the way from Kiamo Ko, to whatever sect needs you, and in the morning, you'll be a mother?"

"Not just a mother, Glin. A mother, and -hell- if we're settling down kind of, let's go all the way. I'll buy a ring and everything."

"What? Hold up," Glinda interrupted. "Did you just propose? _After_ asking me to adopt a child and settle down out west with you?"

"Well, sure, it wasn't very romantic, but I can fix that. I'll do it again, later, better."

"What on earth is the sudden change, Elphaba? You're not thinking clearly."

Elphaba sighed, glancing down at their intertwined hands. "It's not all about Polo, necessarily. He was just, a trigger, of sorts. I've wanted this too, Glin. I want to help Animals, but Oz, I want a kind of normal life with you. And, did you see him, he needs us. That's what this whole Animal thing has been about for me. Helping people who need me. And to adopt him, and live with you, be your wife. That's combining my calling and what's always called to me: helping those who need me, and being yours as much as you're mine. Please, Glin."

Glinda was silent for a moment, staring into those deep chocolate eyes. Finally, she relented.

"So, this place will be huge? Why not something more understated, more _Elphaba-esque?"_

 _"_ Truly, I always figured, once I got it all sorted out, I'd adopt all the little cutie pies who needed me."

"And what if we happen upon an un-cute child, or a plain ugly one?" Glinda was teasing now, and enjoying it.

"Oh, gosh, I don't think I could handle it. I mean, I can't imagine even _dealing_ with an ugly person. Imagine if _I_ were ugly- oh, wait."

"Oh, Elphie, you know you're beautiful."

"And you know you're full of shit," Elphaba chuckled. "Compared to me, Glin, even demons are cutie pies. Red is a far more natural skin tone, after all," she teased, sharing a quiet laugh.

"So, we're doing this?" Glinda asked after a few more moments.

"We're doing this," Elphaba grinned. She wrapped the blonde up in a hug, picking her up and spinning her for a few beats. "I swear," she smiled as she set the blonde down, "next time I propose, it's going to be far more romantic. You deserve it, my sweet."

"Damn right I do."


	3. 1st March, part 2

So, they took Polo to the base for that first night. While the blonde and the ruddy little boy slept, Elphaba went out on a small mission, and came back with paper, pens, and plans for the future. She began writing them down when she arrived back home, around two, and dozed off at her desk about six-thirty, in the middle of signing her name on a letter to Fiyero.

Glinda awoke slowly, not realizing that the source of the body heat that accompanied her in bed was a six year old boy. When she woke up enough to realize this, she hopped out of bed, and made her way to the desk that sat in the corner of the room. As sunlight from a nearby window gave her skin a mysterious luminescence, Elphaba sprawled across the wood, her back rising and falling in a familiar pattern.

"Elphie," Glinda whispered, shaking the green girl awake. "Darling, are you alright?"

After rubbing her eyes and checking the time - eight-forty - Elphaba sat up straight, stretching out her back. She glanced over Glinda's shoulder to the sleeping boy, and recalled yesterday's events. She pulled Glinda onto her lap, kissing her softly, a smile still on her face.

"Good morning to you too," Glinda giggled breezily. "So, are you ready to start getting our lives in order?"

"So ready," Elphaba murmured, kissing her cheek softly again.

* * *

Elphaba sent word to Fiyero, telling him that Kiamo Ko would be off-limits to his family from now on.

Simple enough, she supposed. Fiyero was a bit of a coward, after all. It took far more bravery to refuse The Wicked Witch (of-the-West pending.)

Glinda, satisfied enough with Elphaba's letter, began drawing and planning out how their new home would look. She was relaxing on the bed, watching Elphaba, who was charming her broom to be faster. As the green witch worked, she talked gently to Polo, who was coloring, about anything the little fellow could think of.

"...And if they'd hug, they'd just kinda move their necks 'round each other."

"That's pretty strong reasoning, I have to admit."

"D'you like giraffes too Miss Elph'ba?"

"I like all animals and Animals very much. I don't think I have a favorite. But now giraffes and Giraffes are sounding pretty great."

"Yeah... Hey, you heard o'those horsies of diff'ent colors? They got 'em in the Em'rald City. Those guys are really neat too."

"You know, I don't know that I've ever seen one. Have you?"

"Yeah, they're all rainbowy, but not all at the same time."

"Do their colors change in rainbow order?"

"Um... What's rainbow order?"

"Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet."

"How'd you remember that so fast?"

"Well, I didn't really know it, until Miss Glinda here told me that story about Roy," Elphaba looked over her broom to Glinda. "Can you tell me that story again?"

"Yeah, please, Miss Glinda?"

"Alright," Glinda chuckled, "alright. So, once upon a time, there was this little boy named Roy G. Biv. And Roy's mother said that he was born right underneath a rainbow, but Roy had never seen one that he could remember. So he went off on a hunt for a rainbow. But, you see, Roy knew all of the colors, but not that a rainbow had them all at once. So, he went off, searching at first for red all on its own, then orange all on its own, and so on. Every time he saw a new color, he'd write it down in that color and turn it into a little pin for his jacket. After finding all of the colors individually, and writing down their first letters, Roy was messing with the pins on his jacket. He was able to spell out his full name with those pins, which completely surprised him. But, what surprised him more, was that, as he was spelling it out 'R for red, O for orange, Y for yellow,' the colors were appearing in a rainbow in the sky, 'G for green, B for blue, I for indigo, and V for violet.' And that's how Roy finally saw and remembered a rainbow."

"Woah," Polo breathed, "that's a really neat story. But I don't think th'horsies went in order. Sometimes they were pink."

"I think maybe we should make it a mission to see some of those Horsies, Elphie. Don't you think?" Glinda asked, smiling at how the Green girl interacted with the child.

Elphaba paused a moment to think,"Maybe we ought to, if only to make sure that they're happy little horsies." Glinda couldn't stop herself from giggling at hearing her abrasive, cold, and wicked witch say _horsies_.

Elphaba raised a brow at her little blonde and grinned. "What's tickling your funny bone, my little Miss Glinda? You do want to see some little happy rainbowy horsies, don't you?"

"You're awful," Glinda laughed, still enjoying hearing her fiancee use such childish terms.

"I am a big green meanie, you know that," Elphaba replied, falling in love with that laugh. "Don't you think so, Polo?"

"You are big and green, Miss Elphie, but I don't think you're a meanie," Polo answered, then pushed his book towards Elphaba. "I colored rainbowy giraffes."

Elphaba paused her spell work, and knelt down to look at the picture. "This is beautiful, Polo. You should sign it, so everyone knows you made it."

"I can do that!" Polo squeaked excited by the praise. Glinda put a hand over her heart as she and Elphaba made quick eye contact. "Um, how do you spell Polo?"

Elphaba chuckled, and sat down, "Do you know your letters yet?"

"Kinda," Polo replied, his enthusiasm unwavering.

"'Kinda' is a great start," Elphaba encouraged, "Let's see what you got." Polo grinned up at her, and drew a large _P_ at the bottom of the page.

He paused a moment, then asked "is there a 'U' in it?"

"No, Polo, I don't think so. But it's great that you know P," Elphaba smiled. She grabbed herself a sheet of paper and quickly wrote out the alphabet for him. "Any of these look familiar?" Polo nodded and pointed at the 'o.' Elphaba smiled again, "Do you know what that one's called?"

"Uh-uh," Polo shook his head.

Glinda watched in silent amazement as Elphaba patiently taught the little boy how to spell his name. She knew that Elphaba had cared a great deal for her siblings when she was younger, but this was the first time Glinda felt she _knew_ what Elphaba had been like as a child, herself. The green woman was all smiles and encouragement, and Glinda felt her heart melt a little as white shone between green lips. _And I thought I would be a good mother,_ she chuckled to herself. With her drawings forgotten, Glinda twirled her finger absentmindedly through her curls, and let herself fall deeper in love with that _beautiful_ , mean, green thing.

* * *

By the next day, Elphaba and Glinda had finalized all of their plans for moving. Elphaba would, that night, fly to the house and, from there, teleport most of their belongings from the base to the castle. Finally, to prevent any splicing incidents, Elphaba would return, and the next day would be spent flying her family back to Kiamo Ko.

"We'll set him up his own room and everything. It'll be amazing," Elphaba sighed, wrapping her arm around Glinda lovingly. "First a kiddo, then a home, and next thing you know, you and I will be getting married. I feel like I'm dreaming sometimes. Marrying you... Oz, that's a dream come true."

"You know, I feel exactly the same way. I can't wait to marry you, Elphie. . . . How long are you planning on that taking?"

Elphaba chuckled slightly,"A week after I find a ring and properly propose, you and I can talk to Father Niezle. A month, tops. I promise."

"...I'm going to be your wife," Glinda sighed, leaning into Elphaba more. "I'm going to be your wife. Glinda Thropp of the Arudennas of the Upper Uplands."

"That is a wonderful title. I hope you won't mind it, however, if I just call you, formally, Glinda Thropp."

"I think I can deal with that," Glinda giggled after some playful consideration. "This is really happening."

"This is really, _really_ , happening."

* * *

It took some time and magic for them to be fully moved in. But once everything was finished, Polo loved his room. Elphaba had loved putting together the bed frame, and Glinda had loved making him a painting of giraffes to hang on his door.

It had been a week since adopting him, when Polo spent half of the afternoon jumping on his bed. Elphaba worriedly watched, and frequently warned him to be careful. That evening, Glinda conjured him a small jigsaw puzzle to put Elphie's mind at ease for a little while.

"Thank you, my sweet," Elphaba breathed, hugging her from behind. "I don't know what I'd do if either of you two got hurt."

"It would just be a scratch, Elphie," Glinda smiled, pushing the black hair away from a green face. "I jumped on my bed for hours at a time when I was little."

Elphaba looked at her incredulously for a moment, "I think my father would have killed me." Glinda laughed and hugged the green worry-wart tightly. "And don't you get any ideas - one short-stack giving me a heart attack is enough."

"Now you know how I always feel," Glinda chuckled, then sobered. "Come on, it's almost nine."

"I want to tuck him in before I leave," Elphaba smiled. "It'll be okay to be a little late. I just found an orbing spell when we were putting things away."

"Well, if you're tucking him in, you should probably tuck me in too," Glinda teased, "unless jumping on the bed doesn't sound that bad to you anymore."

"And they think I'm wicked," Elphaba grinned, nuzzling into Glinda's neck lovingly. She sighed before pulling away and calling for Polo. "Time to get ready for bed, buddy."

"Awe, are you sure? Can I have five more minutes, Mom, please?"

Elphaba was taken aback for a minute. Up until then, it had always been "Elphie," or some variation. The boy had only been with them a week, and he felt comfortable enough with them... Glinda smiled lovingly up at Elphaba's shocked face. Tears were welling in her eyes as those green lips parted to show more and more white teeth.

"Yes, sweetie, your Mom has to go to work soon," Glinda replied, when Elphaba still hadn't moved much more than for her smile to grow. Polo nodded and hopped upstairs, oblivious. Glinda glanced again to Elphaba and smiled,"Elphie? Don't you want to go make sure he doens't swallow his toothpaste?"

This snapped Elphaba out of her stupor, and she nodded happily. "Yeah." She laughed breathily, before turning and following the boy upstairs. She stopped and turned to tightly hug Glinda once more,"I'm a mom."


	4. 1st April, part 1

Elphaba was coming back from a sabotage mission. The Wizard had ordered a group of twenty Animals' vocal chords to be warped, rendering them mute. With a little magic throwing off the animals' restraints and the rest of this sect directing them to the safe house in a forest up north; the Wizard's plan to show _how incredibly useless these Animals are_ was foiled.

So, Elphaba was now in the seedy part of the city, excited to pick up the ring she'd ordered for Glinda a few weeks ago. She found the jeweler's quickly, excited to make her purchase.

"Miss Thropp, I presume?" the store owner, Mr. Keller, questioned smilingly. He was a Lesula Monkey, who'd taken to regularly shaving his face and neck. In his dress shirt, apron, and red pants, he looked nearly human. His tail, however, and the hair beneath his clothes would give him away if he were ever suspected. "Excellent to meet you."

"You as well," Elphaba replied, shaking his hand. "Is it finished?"

"It is indeed, Miss Thropp, allow me a moment," Mr. Keller answered, going to retrieve a small velvet box. He opened it proudly and handed it to her."Is it acceptable?"

Elphaba grinned from ear to ear, her fingers lightly tracing the thin silver ring band. A pink ice, princess cut gem adorned it. "Thank you," Elphaba smiled. "This is absolutely lovely."

"I'm glad you approve, Miss Thropp, I-" Mr. Keller was cut off by the loud shouts of drunkards next door. "I do apologize," He murmured, going to shut the windows. "My neighbors, the Brookes. I don't believe I've ever seen them sober." He sighed and made his way back over to the counter, "They tried once to leave their little girl on my doorstep. I gladly took the little one in, but very quickly they came back to retrieve her. I'd imagine they'd had a spat and all. Surely sounded like they were making up when I-"

"They have a daughter?" Elphaba asked, going over to the window and peering out.

"Yes, a little one. Couldn't be much older than three." Mr. Keller approached the window once more, "You see, muddy little thing, right near the doorstep."

"Poor thing," Elphaba breathed. "She's absolutely precious."

"Yes. Well tempered, considering," Mr. Keller hummed. Elphaba watched the little girl with interest for a moment longer, before turning quickly. She handed the Monkey a few bills and thanked him again.

"It truly is lovely. I'm afraid I must get going, however. Thank you so much, again," Elphaba gushed, taking the tiny velvet box, and rushing out.

* * *

"I'm home, my sweet," Elphaba announced in a whisper as she sat near Glinda's feet, at the edge of the bed. Glinda hummed and sat up, leaning forward to hug her green love.

"Welcome home, hon-" Glinda began, but paused when she felt a different tiny presence in Elphaba's arms. "Dear Oz, Elphaba," She fumbled to turn on her lamp, then looked between her fiancee, and the tiny toddler with rusty-burgundy skin and dark brown hair.

"Her name's Reena and she's three," Elphaba responded excitedly, but quiet. "She seems to like playing with my hair, also." At this, Glinda, fell back on the bed and sighed. "I made up a room for her before waking you up."

"Well, having a daughter can't be too bad, can it?"

"No, I don't think it will be." Elphaba grinned. "Just look at those pretty green eyes."

Glinda sat up on her knees and glanced down at the drowsy little girl, pulling at her future wife's hair, and couldn't help but smile. "She _is_ cute."

"Isn't she?" Elphaba smiled again, and kissed Glinda's cheek softly. "I'm going to go put her down while she's still sleepy. Then I've got a surprise for you, my sweet."

"Better be worth it, Thropp," Glinda teased, reclining as Elphaba took the little girl to her new room.

* * *

It only took about half an hour for Reena to stay asleep in her own new bed. After Elphaba was certain that the little girl was comfortable, she returned to her own room. Kneeling at the side of the bed, leaning her elbows on the comforter, Elphaba unceremoniously began her well-prepared speech.

"Miss Glinda Upland of the Arudennas of the Upper Uplands," Elphaba began, digging the velvet box out of her pocket. "You are my very best friend, and I know we'll always be best friends. You've pulled me out of hell, and held my hand when we couldn't quite get out yet. You've cared for me so completely. And I adore caring for you in return. So, we will always be best friends, and I could have very easily made us matching friendship bracelets. However, you are so much more than my best friend. You're the light of my life, my very own home, and so entirely mine - even as you are yourself. So, rather than take the easy way out, and create friendship bracelets for us, I decided you were worth a bit more work on my part. So, I have this ring here," Elphaba opened the box and handed it to Glinda, "in hopes that you, too, would like everyone you encounter to know that you are taken and well cared for." Elphaba paused, wiping a tiny tear from Glinda's cheek, "You deal with so much of my bullshit, Glinda, and I owe you so so much. I'd really like to marry you, so I'm legally bound to repay you, so you never forget that I appreciate you and all you do, and deal with. . . And, also, I'd really like to marry you so I can tell Jeffsen from the Dixxi House sect to go fuck himself."

Glinda laughed and kissed her Elphie, allowing the ring to be slipped on her finger. "I should have known that all that romance would be cut off quickly."

"Well, of course. I am a mean green thing after all. I did write down all of the romantic parts, so you can read those and imagine I had the sense to cut myself off there."

"You really do think ahead, don't you," Glinda murmured, slipping easily into Elphaba's embrace. They both admired the ring slowly.

"So much ahead, that I was thinking about being all familial with you, and brought home a swear jar for us."

"For _us_?"

"For me. But I'm sure you'll benefit from it more than I will."

"Polo and Reena won't have to pay a cent for college, will they?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."


	5. 1st April, part 2

"Polo, this is Reena," Elphaba introduced gently, the next morning over breakfast. Glinda watched the exchange, smiling serenely. Polo's eyes lit up when they landed on Reena's dark, freckled face.

"Is she m'li'l' sister now?" Polo exclaimed excitedly, jumping to kneel on his chair rather than sit.

"She is, indeed," Elphaba replied, relived that Polo wasn't put off by the new arrival. Polo quickly hopped off of his chair and nearly sprinted to Elphaba's side.

"Can I hold'er?" Polo asked excitedly, and squealed when Elphaba had him sit on the ground, and placed the little girl in his lap. "She's all little!"

"Yes, she is," Elphaba matched Glinda's peaceful grin. "But she'll be growing up properly in no time, and then you two can play together."

"Can't I play with'er now?" Polo asked, poking out his bottom lip. Elphaba smiled at the cute gesture but shook her head.

"Maybe a few games, but not the way you like to play," Elphaba teased, earning a tilt of the head from Polo. "She can't play tag or hide and seek outside, or games like that. She's just too little yet," Elphaba explained, and Polo seemed to understand, and looked concerned. "Kiddos her age are typically a little bigger, and can talk a bit more by now. But maybe you can play pat-a-cake or teach her to draw horsies."

Polo lit up once again, "yeah!" He smiled down at the toddler and took her tiny hands. "Hear that, Reena? I can teach you to be the best horsie artist ever 'sisted!" Elphaba's heart melt at the adorable exchange, and swallowed a very un-elphaba-ish squeal.

Glinda couldn't help but smirk: she'd never seen Elphaba so content. And to think that these two little children had melted the heart of her beloved green ice-queen? Never in all their years at Shiz had Glinda expected this. _Expected or not_ , Glinda thought warmly, _this is adorable._

* * *

"Hey, it's okay, Polo," Elphaba smiled picking up Reena and leading Polo away from the remaining glass shards. "Lamps can be replaced. I'm just happy you and Reena didn't get hurt." Elphaba handed Reena to Glinda, who gladly took the little girl, who only ever seemed to fuss at night. Elphaba turned and picked up the little boy, hugging him tightly. "You didn't get hurt, did you, Polo?"

Polo nodded and showed Elphaba a tiny cut on his fingertip. Elphaba at once seemed alarmed. "Oh, goodness."

"You called?" Glinda replied distractedly, bouncing Reena on her lap.

"No, not you, my sweet, sorry." Elphaba replied concern still lacing her voice. As she looked again at the little boy, she gave him a loving smile. "Come on, now. Let's go patch that little finger up." She held Polo tightly as she brought the little boy into the kitchen and set him on the counter by the sink. "Here we go," she said as she pulled a bottle of alcohol from the cabinet. She grabbed a towel and poured a tad on it. "Alrightie, Mister." Elphaba sighed, dreading the pain cleaning the little scratch would cause. "Can you do me a favor, Polo?"

"Yeah, Mommy," Polo murmured, and looked at the green woman expectantly.

"Can you remind me how to make a peanut butter sandwich? After this, I'm going to make you one, but I forget how to start."

Polo nodded, smiling, and began his narrative. "Well, first, y'gotta get some bread," Elphaba nodded and dabbed the cut with the alcohol. "Ow," Polo yipped, tears beginning to form.

"And after you get the bread?" Elphaba prodded after wiping his tears with her thumb.

"Then you gotta get the," he sniffled, and smiled as Elphaba put the cloth aside, "hey!" Polo smirked, realizing the reasoning behind Elphaba's request.

"You put hay on your peanut butter sandwiches?" Elphaba asked in mock surprise. "Wouldn't that be kind of stringy?" Polo began to laugh, and Elphaba chuckled lightly. "Okay, so what do you do after you get the hay?"

"No, not get hay. You gotta get peanut butter."

"But you said _get the hay_ ," Elphaba teased, smirking as Polo giggled. She grabbed a bandage and unwrapped it deftly.

"No. You hafta get the peanut butter. And then," Elphaba put the bandage on carefully. "Then you gotta spread it on the bread."

"How do you do that?" Elphaba asked, then paused to kiss the little boy's finger. "Do you use the hay to spread the peanut butter?" She picked up the laughing boy and set him back on the ground.

"No, you use the back of a spoon," Polo explained.

Elphaba nodded, "Oh, now I remember. She grabbed the bread and peanut butter and set them quickly on the counter. "Okay, you make sure I don't mess anything up, okay?" Polo nodded, his little injury now forgotten, and made sure his mother did _not_ put hay on his sandwich.

* * *

"Glin," Elphaba smiled tiredly as she came into her room. It was nearing four in the morning as the green girl sat on her bed. Glinda blinked to life and sat up, returning Elphaba's tired grin.

"Hey," Glinda replied softly, falling easily into Elphaba's familiar embrace. "Is everything alright?

Elphaba nuzzled her nose into blonde hair, holding the girl tightly. "I love you," she murmured into the blonde locks. After a beat, Elphaba sighed comfortably, and snuggled closer. "Do you want to get married? Because I kinda brought Father Niezle home."

Glinda looked up into Elphaba's eyes and saw complete seriousness. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle slightly- it was so plainly _Elphaba_.

"I thought you'd think a little sunrise wedding would be romantic. It's too near the hours of the living for Reena to wake up, and Polo typically doesn't get up until 8." She glanced to the clock on the bedside table, "We get a whole three hours for our honeymoon." Glinda nodded and continued to snicker as she kissed her bride. "I'm taking this as a yes," Elphaba grinned from ear to ear.

Elphaba led Glinda to the east balcony of the castle, which was already decorated with white Gilikin roses and pink lillies. Father Niezle was already waiting underneath a small canopy, a bowtie resting behind his long white beard. "What would you've done if I'd said no?" Glinda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably would've just frozen everything here until you said yes," Elphaba shrugged, not noticing the look of indignation that crossed Father Niezel's face. "You wanna do our dresses, or should-"

"No, no, I'll do them," Glinda interrupted, earning a laugh from Elphaba. Elphaba summoned Glinda's wand and offered it to the blonde, who took it and dressed them in white. "Oh, sweetie, you look darling," Glinda gushed, and Elphaba smiled, taking the tiny pale hand in her own green one.

"And you, my sweet, are exquisite."

The traditional vows and rings were exchanged lovingly and cautiously. A kiss was shared, and Elphaba eagerly orbed the old man back to his cathedral, excited to spend a few short hours with her new wife.

Elphaba danced Glinda towards their bedroom, smiling the entire way. Before entering, Elphaba took the tiny blonde into her arms and hugged her tightly, kissing her affectionately. There was no lust, that could wait for a minute, but simply admiration and an affectionate sense of awe. Glinda responded in kind, then snuggled deeper into the warm hug.

"You're _really_ looking forward to telling Jeffsen to fuck himself, aren't you?"

"You know it," Elphaba returned, brown eyes meeting blue. Her words were filled with adoration as she added sweetly, "the jackass needs to learn to keep his eyes to himself."


	6. 1st May

"Yo-ee-oh, yo-ho," Elphaba sang an old winkie march quietly. It seemed to help as young tears began to fade.

Elphaba yawned, tears of her own stinging her eyes as she did so. She continued to rock Reena in a steady rhythm, who was now fussy, but no longer crying. After a half-hour more, the baby girl seemed to be asleep. As gently as she could, Elphaba put her back in the tiny cradle, using magic to ensure the girl wasn't jostled too much by the transition.

She'd gotten home only two hours ago, to Glinda, who was clearly exhausted, trying to get the little girl to sleep. Elphaba had quickly taken over sending her wife to bed with a thankful peck. Now, Elphaba was shuffling towards her own room, ready to get some rest.

Elphaba knew Glinda would hate to cuddle with Elphaba, being covered in sawdust and cobwebs as she was. So, she made her way to the bathroom, and began to scrub off the day's events. After rubbing off the cool lavender oil, Elphaba pulled an old, loose navy dress over her head. She pulled on some socks and began to shuffle once again towards her room, her bed, and her wife. Then, cries reached her ears once again.

Elphaba detoured once again to Reena's room. Once again the little girl was crying, nearly in hysterics.

"Oh, my fine little lady," Elphaba whispered, picking Reena up and pulling her against her chest lovingly. She walked around gently, hoping the motion would sooth the little girl. Sadly, Reena only continued to cry, and the sound broke Elphaba's heart, made sensitive by her tiredness. "I bet you had quite a nightmare, didn't you, little lady?" Reena continued to cry, and Elphaba continued to mumble loving nothings as she bounced the toddler.

"Reena, sweetie?" Elphaba finally asked, quiet against Reena's tearful gasps. Elphaba got no response, and decided to take the toddler to the kitchen.

She sat the little girl up gently on a counter, and waited a moment to see if Reena would calm. When she did not, Elphaba decided to grab her old stockpot and get to making a late night snack. "I don't suppose you'd like some cider?" Elphaba asked conversationally. "Out of everyone I've ever met, only Munchkins ever seem to enjoy it." She had floated some apples into the pot and carefully added water. "I suppose its a regional taste - maybe it's simply acquired and Munchkins are the only ones who ever bother to acquire it." She put the stockpot on the stove, which sat opposite of the counter where Reena was, and set it to a boil. "Well, my children will at least get the chance to try some. If you don't like it, that's that, I suppose." Elphaba smiled and went to the cupboards above Reena's head. "I don't suppose you would care much for allspice, would you?" She grabbed a handful of jars, and set them in front of the little girl. "Here, smell this."

Reena had calmed enough to understand Elphaba by now. She looked curiously at the jar that the green woman extended to her. "Just a sniff." Reena sniffled and then obliged, quickly pulling away from the strong scent.

"Yeah, I feel the same way. You can't tell Glinda, okay," Elphaba smirked, "but I have an awful sweet tooth too. I used to cough like crazy on the first sip of every drink. Personally, I like a little ginger, or sorrel, when it comes to intense flavor. Allspice is a lot." Elphaba hummed a minute before reaching for another jar. "When it comes to just taste, here, taste this." Elphaba opened the jar and pulled out some green leaves. "They may taste a little, well, charmed. I wanted them to stay fresh. It shouldn't interfere too much, though." Elphaba tore a leaf in half and handed the smaller part to Reena. The little girl sniffled once more, her tears dissipated, and chewed it carefully. Elphaba ate her own half happily.

"Kinda fruity, right?" Elphaba smiled. "It's actually sassafras. The leaves taste so much different than the roots... So, Reena, do you like it?" Reena nodded and smiled up at Elphaba. Elphaba smiled in return, and began to put the jar of sassafras leaves away. "It wouldn't taste very good in cider, but I thought you'd like to try it. It's too bad we don't have any sorrel." Elphaba turned back to their boiling stockpot, adding cinnamon and sugar to the mix, and sighed. "It takes quite some time to make quality cider. Near four hours, honestly. It's home food, though. At least for me. Nessa and Shell used to like it too. We always had some cooling back when I was a child: they couldn't handle it fresh. Nothing could make Quadling country feel like home, but a little cider used to make the stars feel familiar." Elphaba picked Reena up off the counter and sat with her in a kitchen chair.

"I first learned to make it when Turtle Heart learned. I think my father was showing him how. Quadlings are fast learners once you can communicate with them properly. I was seven, I think, I had just gotten rid of all those baby teeth. I learned just as quickly as Turtle Heart did, and then I didn't want to stop. Father was always gentle when Turtle Heart was around, and a very patient teacher then." Elphaba laughed lightly, "He was never a patient _preacher,_ but Turtle Heart knew how to bring out the best in him. Turtle Heart could bring out the best in anyone. He would make my father smile, my mother stay sober for a little while, he would calm the little terror I was when I was young. And believe me, Reena, my dear, your three A.M. tantrums are nothing compared to the stories I've heard about myself from Nanny."

Reena was calmly listening from Elphaba's lap, staring up at the green face adoringly. Elphaba looked far off for a short while,"You know, Turtle Heart never did that. He never told me how awful I was." Elphaba looked down into the little green eyes and smiled. "I want to be your Turtle Heart. I want you to know how much I love you, like I knew how much Turtle Heart cared for me. I want to be more than Turtle Heart- I won't leave, not like he did. I want to know and honor every aspect of who you are, my little one. I want you to grow up, knowing that you are worth so much, that you are valid and that your Mommy's not going anywhere."

Elphaba hugged the little girl tightly and sighed. "I know it won't mean much right now, seeing as you're so young, but Reena you are valid. Your emotions, your fears, your goals, your struggles. They're all valid, and I'll honor everything you face as such. And I know I'll mess up, Reena, but I don't mean to. I care for you, and I want to do my best. I know I could have done so much more to ease your nightmare than just making a drink you probably won't like, giving you leaves to chew, talking at you for hours. But this was my best. That's what I will always try to give you, Reena, the best of me. I promise." Elphaba hugged the little girl tight. "I know I'm just all sentimental because I've had insomnia too, and it's so early in the morning now, and I just, I like being your Mommy, Reena. But all I've said is no less true, just because I'm a big softie when I go without sleep for a while."

"You're a big softie when you're around our kids, you doofus," Glinda yawned, startling Elphaba. The fear was cured with a hug from behind and a hummed "good morning."

"How long have you been up, my sweet?"

"Long enough to know you're a great mother," Glinda smirked, kissing a green cheek. "It's seven now, sweetie. You have to be at Neverdale tonight. You need to get some sleep. I can take her." Reena had relaxed in Elphaba's arms and looked ready to doze: as if she'd been staying awake just to hear the ending of a great story.

"No, no, it's okay," Elphaba smiled tiredly. "I'd like a little drink before breakfast with my two favorite girls. The cider should be ready to be strained in half an hour or so."

"You're making _cider?_ " Glinda asked, and felt the vibrations of Elphaba chuckling beneath her hug.

"I'll get you on the apple train one of these days."

"Sure you will, sweetie. Right after you turn my skin green and my hair black."

"Now you're getting the idea," Elphaba winked, turning in her seat to look at her wife. "I much prefer you blonde, though. But if you'd like to try out my _style_ I'm sure the Grimmerie-"

"Very cute, but we're not messing with my complexion. I have enough trouble finding colors that don't clash with _you_. Could you imagine what a catastrophe it would be if _I_ clashed with red?"

"You do look pretty foxy in red."

"Why thank you," Glinda grinned, taking Reena who was beginning to doze. "I think I should put her down. You know you're the only one who likes it anyways."

"Don't you dare turn her against the great Munchkinland tradition of homemade cider."

"You hate Munchkinland!" Glinda quietly exclaimed, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, duh, but they had one thing right."

Glinda looked Elphaba up and down, winked quickly, and pressed a kiss to forest green lips. "Two things right," she countered and sauntered off, taking Reena to her bassinet.

"So you admit that they had cider right!" Elphaba whisper yelled.

"Sure thing, Elphie, sweetie."


	7. 1st June

It was mid-June when Elphaba had her first mid-evening assignment in quite some time. Besides that, she was sent to Munchkinland for the first time since the Wizard. Bright Lennins, to be exact. It was a fine little town, with dirt roads and a small library that doubled as a town hall. The market was small but the produce was fresh. They sold mostly corn, which was wonderful if cooked properly, she remembered.

Elphaba had been there once or twice when she was very young, when travelling from the Rush Margins to Colwen Grounds. It had been her mother's favorite place in Munchkinland, if she recalled correctly. At some point in her life, she recalled mirroring her mother's opinion: it was small, quiet, and mostly dry. There was much green, so she could blend in; and the librarian that had lived there was a blind and generous old woman. Irony, she supposed. Elphaba would never long for her childhood again, but the memories of the sole genuine place she'd known pressed a heavy sting inside of her chest.

She ignored it as she charmed a public official's mouth completely and permanently numb. It hadn't been part of her assignment, but _damn_ did it feel good to shut him up. She simpered in amusement as he tried to continue his speech on the idiotic idea of Animal's being anything more than animals who got lucky.

She smiled and pulled a cloak tighter around herself, before going to find a small tavern she remembered vaguely from her youth. One of the unpleasant memories of this town, but useful now, as she found herself getting hungry. She made her way into the disgusting little bar where she'd been a spectacle to strike fear into the hearts of sinners when she was younger. She purchased a pint of thick Munchkinland cider, which tasted of her childhood, yet still decent enough to drink.

She glanced out the window of the bar to see a few officers approaching, and decided it was time to make her exit. She took her pint and went out the back exits inconspicuously, for safety's sake. As she walked towards the edge of town, she noticed a pair of adults deliriously laughing as they sat on their front lawn. Elphaba observed them for a moment or two before noticing the needles that surrounded them in the grass. "Now that's the Munchkinland I know and remember," Elphaba sneered, and made her leave.

She'd only gotten a few steps when she knocked into a little person. "For Oz's sake," Elphaba muttered at the spilled cider all over her chest. It wasn't thin enough to hurt her, thank the Unnamed God, but it was annoying none-the-less. Then the green woman peered up at who had bumped into her, and realized it was a little girl. "For Oz's sake, I'm so sorry," Elphaba amended. "Are you okay?"

The little girl nodded, and Elphaba took in her appearance. She was extremely pale and decorated with a plethora of freckles. Her strawberry blonde hair was frizzed and unruly. "Are you okay?"

"I am," the child answered, "I apologize for spilling your drink."

"No, sweetie, I should've been watching where I was going."

"Is, um, is it all spilt?" the little girl asked, and Elphaba glanced down to the mug, which had neared empty. Elphaba's eyes turned to the girl who was drowning in her clothes: far too thin to be healthy. Elphaba recognized the way those eyes glanced about, sitting scared atop concave cheeks. She didn't have to listen hard for a stomach growl.

"There's a little left. But I was just thinking I should get another pint for the road, and maybe grab some dinner. Would you like to come with me?"

The little girl peered at her with wide, nervous eyes. "Are you sure?" Elphaba nodded and held out her hand, which the little girl graciously accepted.

* * *

Elphaba made sure that the officers had left before entering the pub again. She ordered quickly, not wanting the little girl to sit in a place that had been so cruel to a small green child in a past life. She glanced to the little girl, "Miss, I hope you don't mind too much, but it's far too dark in here to carry on a conversation. I was thinking we could eat outside or in the library."

"The outside is good," the girl replied, her eyes still grateful. The bartender delivered them two pints of cider and three large boxes of food. Elphaba couldn't help but notice how excited it seemed to make the little girl. They made their way out and sat under a nice tree that Elphaba recognized from her childhood visits.

"Here you go," Elphaba smiled, opening two of the boxes in front of the little girl. The girl was ravenous and Elphaba's heart ached for her as food quickly disappeared. "You need to be careful, sweetie, you'll make yourself sick. This food's not going anywhere."

The child stopped herself and glanced lightly at Elphaba's concerned smile before slowing her pace.

"May I ask your name?" Elphaba asked when the girl was between boxes.

"Wylite Lestre, Miss," Wylite responded, "I'm nine years old."

"Nine is a pretty good age, I think," Elphaba hummed, "do you agree?"

"Not particularly," Wylite answered and shrugged lightly, "it seems to me no different than eight."

There was a gentle silence as Wylite ate again, and Elphaba swirled her drink around in its cup. When the second box was finished, Elphaba smiled at the little girl, "Are you feeling alright?" Wylite nodded and stretched lightly. "Good. May I walk you home?" At this, Wylite froze.

She had nothing to lose, Wylite supposed, as she glanced to Elphaba. If this woman intended her harm, well, death seemed more cordial than the streets of Bright Lennins. "I don't have a home," she finally responded.

Elphaba hummed, her heart constricting. "Well, Miss Wyli-"

Wylite looked the woman up and down before interrupting, "You're the Wicked Witch of the West, aren't you?"

"I," Elphaba sighed, "I am." She paused before chuckling lightly. "My wife would argue, of course. Her opinion, here, does not matter so much. Now, yours does. Do you think I am?"

Wylite appeared shocked for a moment at the mention of a wife, before thinking again. She looked Elphaba up and down, remembering fondly the kind meal she'd been afforded. Elphaba seemed to treat Wylite with a respect only adults had ever been afforded before, and the idea was foreign and welcome. "Only as wicked as I am, I suppose," Wylite answered, suddenly grinning lightly. "If your wife thinks you're good, there must be some good in you. I think people are only truly, deeply wicked if even those who love them think they are."

Elphaba smiled, "Your perspective is amazing for one so young, my fine lady. I hope in the end, you prove to be right." Elphaba examined the child's hands and feet, noticing - not for the first time - a series of tiny scars. They could have been caused by anything, Elphaba supposed, but they did not look like scars from scrapes and rocks flying up when a carriage rushed one way or another. "Wylite, were your parents wicked?"

"Yes," Wylite replied with little thought, her hazel eyes glancing away. "They were never grounded enough to know how to be different." Elphaba put a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, and instantly the little pale and freckled face was buried in Elphaba's black dress. Elphaba pulled the girl into a tight embrace and sat out the tears with her.

"Wylite, my dear," Elphaba murmured, pressing as kiss to her forehead. "Would you be too opposed to having a mother only as wicked as you are?" The girl hugged her tighter, and peered into deep, brown eyes. "Because I would be honored to have you as a daughter, little one." Wylite smiled up at Elphaba and nodded, ducking back into the woman's chest.

* * *

"We had two when I counted at dinner," Glinda began as she and Elphaba cleaned up the breakfast table. "And three at breakfast."

"She's adorable, Glin," Elphaba tried to reason, "and she needed us." Glinda chuckled lightly, putting the dishes in the sink and coming to hug her green wife. Her sticky, cider-y dress had been forgone when Elphaba had brought home the newest addition to the Thropp family, so after a moment of concern that blonde hair would stick to black fabric, Elphaba melted into the warm embrace.

" _You_ 're adorable, and I think she needed you."

"So you're not mad?"

"Honey," Glinda laughed, looking the green woman in the eyes, "I couldn't be mad. I would worry if you _didn't_ adopt literally every homeless child you see."

"Not li-" Elphaba began, but then paused, "Okay, yeah, literally every homeless child I see. But we have this nice big home now. Perfect for a big family, don't you think?"

"Mm-hm," Glinda hummed into Elphaba's dress, hugging her tightly. After a moment, she lifted her head again. "How many children, exactly, is a big family?" There was a pause as Elphaba began to think, "Wait, no. How many children is _too big_ of a family?"

"Thirty," Elphaba answered quickly, and Glinda stumbled a bit, coughing.

"You expect us to adopt thirty kids?"

"No, thirty's too many. I'd start finding them different families after we reached twenty-nine."

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" Glinda asked incredulously.

Elphaba began to laugh, and ran her fingers affectionately through Glinda's blonde locks. "No," she chuckled, "I just think you'd look adorable with grey hair."

"Don't even joke about such a thing, Thropp. I'm too young for grey hairs."

"You'd make them work," Elphaba murmured with certainty. "By the Unnamed God, the idea of you with grey hair, sitting on a rocking chair, holding my hand. A few little grandkids rolling around and playing with a big old basset hound. An animal, of course, not an Animal." She sighed, "That's perfection."

"We're not getting a dog, Elphie."

"It was totally worth the shot, though, wasn't it?"

"No. You're not getting a dog."

"Let's put a pin in it."

"Elphaba Thropp, you are _not_ getting a dog."

"Please."

"No."

"But, please?"

"Do you _want_ to sleep on the couch? Kids are one thing. Pets are another. You have to choose one of those two, and you already have three freaking kids. You're _not_ getting a dog."

"What if _you_ want a dog?"

"I _don't_. Oz-dammit, Elphie, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

There was a brief pause, before Elphaba replied: "That's a dollar in the swear jar, my sweet."


End file.
